AMANECI OTRA VEZ
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Fue inevitable, espero que les guste y es solo un pequeño Milo x Kamus al estilo mexicano, como homenaje a José Alfredo Jimenez.


**SAINT SEIYA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**

* * *

**"_Amaneci Otra Vez"_**

**_Amanecí otra vez _**

**_entre tus brazos, _**

**_y desperté llorando de alegría _**

Otro día mas que comienza, en el cielo la luna ya no resplandece esplendorosa dueña y señora de la noche, la noche……….nuestra incondicional aliada, la que permite que tu pasión y mi pasión se desboquen aquí dentro de estas cuatro paredes que se han constituido como nuestro pequeño y exclusivo mundo al que a nadie más aparte de mi le permites ingresar, un mundo constituido extrañamente por besos, caricias y gemidos cargados de un éxtasis único en el universo…….el éxtasis que se produce de la comunión de tu cuerpo con el mío, de la entrega mutua de lo que tu eres y de lo que yo soy. El éxtasis que se deriva cada vez que efectuamos el rito único de entregarnos a nuestro amor. Hoy como casi todos los días he despertado primero que tu mi etéreo y bello ángel……..más no tanto como mi cuerpo es mi alma la que se niega a deslizarse fuera de la tibia y suave cama…….fuera de tu cama. La alegría me embarga con la sola contemplación de tu rostro tierna y serenamente dormido, tu respiración calmada y rítmica llena de paz a mi corazón puesto que al contacto con tu calido aliento mi cuerpo entero se contagia con la vida que de tu espíritu emana, una vida a la que yo permanecí ajeno hasta aquel día cuando todo mi ser vibro por la dicha de escuchar de tu boca "Kamus yo te amo", palabras sin la que ahora simplemente me sería imposible sobrevivir.

_**Me cobijé la cara **_

_**con tus manos, **_

_**para seguirte amando todavía**_

Tus manos siempre tus manos, esas a las que nunca soy capaz de resistir, esas que extraño en la noche en la soledad de mi templo, estas lindas y tersas manos que al mínimo contacto en mi piel estremecen cada una de las fibras de mi ser, estas manos cuyas caricias siempre anhelo, estas manos de las que siempre quiero más y más y que ahora no resisto el cubrirlas de besos, que tan solo demuestran mi gran necesidad por ellas, por tus labios, por tu piel, por todo tu cuerpo al que ahora declaro como mío bajo pena de muerte para cualquier otro que intente explorarlo.

_**te despertaste tu, **_

_**Casi dormido, **_

_**tu me querías decir**_

_**no se que cosas**_

Ahora te he despertado y por Atenea que no era esa mi intención en lo más mínimo pero aunque medio atontado aun a causa del sueño, me miras sonriendo con ese par de esmeraldas que para mi delicia los dioses te concedieron por ojos, Dioses…….si tan solo supieras como te deseo……..como llenas mi mundo de nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones tus labios se entreabren inquietos, y finges una molestia que yo se muy bien que no existe, puesto que son siempre mis labios los encargados de anunciarte el arribo de un nuevo día………se lo que viene a continuación reprocharas a mis labios por ser tan atrevidos, reprocharas a mi alma el que hubiera sido capaz de perturbar tu sueño…….pero creo que al menos por hoy tengo el remedio perfecto para transformar tus dulces reproches en tiernas y suaves caricias, y así sin más capturo tus labios con los míos para de este modo iniciar este nuevo día de la mejor forma posible, besándote, saboreando en tus labios la miel que proviene de tu corazón, explorando lenta y dulcemente toda tu boca en una sutil batalla entre nuestras lenguas con la plena certeza de que eres mió, y que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito.

_**pero callé tu boca **_

_**con mis besos, **_

_**y asi pasaron muchas,**_

_**muchas horas**_

Es domingo, así que ni tu ni yo tenemos mas nada en que ocuparnos que no sea uno en el otro, y hoy, bueno………este día nos pertenece enteramente a nosotros, no recuerdo como fue, ni siquiera podría decir que en realidad es un acuerdo, pero desde que nos declaramos mutuamente el amor que llevamos por dentro, tácitamente ambos aceptamos el dedicar el domingo, día oficial de descanso para todos los caballeros a estar juntos, a consentirnos y entregarnos sin reservas, tu…….bueno quizás seas tu quien mas ha dejado de lado, por que antes de que fuéramos una pareja, el domingo era el día que más disfrutabas, era tu día de libertad, salías del recinto desde temprano y volvías ya muy tarde, disfrutando del mar el sol, las calles, las personas que moran en Atenas, la vida nocturna de esta, y yo, bueno yo solo he dejado de lado mis libros, mis horas de lectura en completa soledad, una soledad que tu has aliviado del todo, una soledad que yo me impuse, pero tu te empeñaste en desaparecer……….y no tienes idea de cuanto le agradezco a Atenea por eso…….no sabes cuanto te agradezco estas horas que dedicas por entero a mi, estas horas en que uno a otro nos cubrimos de besos, en que uno a otro nos entregamos, en que exploramos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos descubriendo a cada toque algo nuevo, conquistando con cada roce nuevos territorios los cuales solo nosotros exploramos……..a veces me pregunto si para ti es esto suficiente…….y tu te enojas, y en tono de reproche me recriminas tiernamente el que dude de mi, de que yo pueda ofrecerte todo aquello que tu necesitas y te mereces, pero es que para mi tu te lo mereces todo y yo quisiera poder dártelo. Ahora creo que por lo menos por hoy lo he logrado, ya que mientras a los dos nos cubre el agua tibia que escurre de la regadera en tu baño, te escucho gemir ahogadamente mi nombre mientras mi esencia se derrama dentro de ti y te hago mió por completo, adoro tu cuerpo cuando llega a tu máximo, adoro los exquisitos temblores con los que se manifiesta de súbito todo tu placer, adoro el sudor que escurre suavemente por tu rostro y cuerpo perfectos, y adoro tu descompasada respiración, pero sobre todo adoro la fuerza con que tus brazos se aferran a mi cuerpo, adoro la entrega con que te abandonas a mis deseos, con la que recargas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, buscando así recuperar un poco de la energía que hemos perdido…….quisiera poder mantener así entre mis brazos, y no alejarme de ti nunca pero eso no es posible y es hora de terminar con nuestro baño, ya es tarde, y hace ya muchas horas que el sol cedió su lugar en el cielo a su hermana la luna.

_**Cuando llegó la noche, **_

_**apareció la Luna, **_

_**y entro por tu ventana **_

_**que cosa más bonita **_

_**cuando la luz del cielo,**_

_**ilumino tu cara**_

Mira pero si aún la luna me envidia, envidia a mi alma y a mi ser por tenerte a mi lado, y a través de su suave y blanca luz pretende robarme un poco de ti, un poco de tu etérea e inigualable belleza, a la que, a través de su suave caricia enfatiza para beneplácito de mi corazón, y es que ahora que estamos aquí los dos de nuevo en tu cama, contemplándonos luego de habernos amado nuevamente, y es que es ya casi como un vicio...no un vicio es algo vulgar... y esto no lo es, esto es algo por demás sublime...es más bien una necesidad...un elemento vital para los dos el fusionarnos en uno, se ha convertido tal acto en el más ardiente y vital ritual entre los dos, un ritual que ahora a través de la luz de tus ojos y de ese brillo perpetuo que solo dejas translucir cuando estamos solos, desnudos, recargados uno en el otro, rozándonos apenas mutuamente me garantizas que será eterno, que nada ni nadie podrá impedirme de vivirlo junto contigo una y otra vez hasta el final, que aun después de muertos me tomaras y te me entregaras con la misma fuerza y delicia con la que lo haces ahora...y es que has logrado que todo sea tan perfecto ahora, que no podría renunciar a ti jamás, antes de entregarte a mi, tu te aseguraste de que todo lo que soy ya te pertenecía, y esa sonrisa picara me lo confirma ¿verdad, de alguna forma sabes lo que estoy pensando y esa expresión zafada en tu rostro me dice que estoy a punto de volver a caer, no importa cuanto te insista en que mañana ambos debemos madrugar, que debemos entrenar y luego instruir a nuestros pupilos para cumplir con nuestro deber, tu tan solo te importas con el deseo que arrebatadoramente toma cuenta de tu cuerpo otra vez y me exiges que te permita satisfacerte, saciarte del sabor de mi piel otra vez, y yo, yo no importa que tan cansado me encuentre sabes muy bien que soy todo tuyo y que dispones libremente de mi ser a cualquier hora y en cualquier parte, así que¿Qué esperas mon ange, "Allez mon petit, faites moi l'amour comment si je n'avais jamais etre tien", y tu respondes de inmediato a mi pedido, sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa traviesa en la que siempre mi cordura se ha extraviado, deslizas con ligereza la sabana que hasta ahora nos cubría a ambos, no quieres que nada nos estorbe y la visión que ahora me ofreces de tu esplendido cuerpo desnudo embeleza todos mis sentidos, ahora mi razón ya se ha ido, y solo soy capaz de sentir, de disfrutar, de embriagarme por completo con tu ser, de abandonarme al éxtasis que tus manos inquietas encienden ardorosamente en mi piel.

_**Yo me volví a meter entre tus brazos,**_

_**tu me querías decir no se que cosas, **_

_**pero calle tu boca con mis besos **_

_**y asi pasaron muchas **_

_**muchas horas...**_

Mi corazón clama, grita de la manera más intensa posible que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y mis labios reciben de los tuyos la cortesía de tu corazón que responde a través de tu piel desnuda, de tus ojos encendidos por el deseo y de tus labios ansiosos que correspondes plenamente a mi sentimiento. Y ahora y por siempre "Je t'aime mon ange, pour toute l'éternité, Milo je t'aime."

* * *

Todo lo que puedo decir es que es 15 de septiembre y no resistí la tentación, escuchando esta canción se me hizo como que ideal para la relación de Milo y Kamus así que trate de darle un poco de sabor mexicano espero que no haya quedado tan mal. 


End file.
